The Chosen
by kyakya991
Summary: Previously Beauty of the Dragon I've dedcided to redo the story, there were some holes in the plot so I wanted to fix them so I hope you all enjoy this slightly changed hopefully better version...R&R Constructive Criticism Welcome Full Summary Inside
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAMER: ***sigh* I own nothing

**SUMMARY: **

They were created to kill the _Labilia_...the undead who now walk the earth looking for one thing.

And one thing only.

Death. Destruction. Chaos.

* * *

The cat sat lone and decrepit on its perch with it's broken eyes and battered tail. The cracks in its form shown proudly among the moon and all her glory.

Nothing seemed more prominent and proud than she.

Her light and all its magic called out to those of the night. She bled red as blood, when the magic of something deep and chilling cooled her core. She commanded those in death to once again rise and take back what was once theirs for the ruling.

It was time. Time to take over the world and birth it anew.

Howls and screams rose out among the dark backdrop of the night sky. Cries of those finally free were heard amidst the screams of terror and fright.

Nothing would remain untouched. Nothing would remain unbroken.

The cat once on its perch was no longer. Dark fur and tail slowly disappearing into the night as the call of something greater overcame it.

There was a way. A way to save them all from damnation. There was a way, and it would be found.

---------

"Have they been found yet?", his voice was like sand paper; rough against the calming whir of the monitors in the desolate room.

Bare and sparse were the walls, hardly a match for the cluttered tables filled to the brim with computers and machines programmed to do what he couldn't. A common goal needed to be accomplished. The sounds consuming the room a constant reminder of the things that would come least they find the chosen ones.

The ones capable to stop the madness that was wrought upon them so flippantly. Without a care for the world the _Labilia_ of past era's had once again risen and come to see the end of times, as it reeked havoc upon the earth and all it's inhabitants.

A timid red head with a hunched back and thin black glasses, observing the monitors hurried at once over to the doctor with her clipboard in hand. Nervously drumming her fingers against the clipboard she flipped through the pages on it to find the necessary documents.

"Doctor, we haven't found them, but it seems to be that we are making very good progress." her voice shook slightly as she saw the shadows overcast the doctors handsome face.

"I did not ask for our process, you insolent girl," he said with a sneer, "I asked if we've found them yet!"

"W-w-well s-sir, like I s-said it see-"

His booming voice cut through the buzzing room and demanded silence so that he would be heard.

"We do not have time for your dilly dallying, this is no joke." his speech was slurred with the drunken tales of too many nights unsuccessful. "This world will meet it's doom if they are not found soon! Is that clear?"

A chorus of _yes sir _and _understood sir_ graced his ears and put his soul at little ease as the time for the end of the world was drawing closer and closer with each passing breath.

"Sir," a woman with blond hair secured into a tight knot at the back of her head and calculating green eyes stood at attention overshadowing the timid red head.

The doctor let a small grimace cross his face as he saw what was in the woman's eyes; success.

"They have been found." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir."

"Very good, bring them in immediately, we must begin training as soon as possible. This is no time for mistakes, we must prepare for the fight of our lives."

With that said the doctor left feeling anything but relieved. Yes, the chosen ones had been found, but the hardest part had yet to begin. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders only to be replaced with a bigger, heavier burden.

The burden of victory.


	2. RED Alert

**DISCLAMER: **Once again nothing belongs to me except the story, and this crazy idea!!!

_

* * *

__BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

She could hear banging and voices outside of where ever she was. Her mind was foggy but from what she could tell, there was a girl arguing with a boy. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"….to go, we can't save everyone." The girl, from what she could make out sounded frantic and scared.

"We can't just leave her in there. She needs help and I don't care if I have to do it alone, I won't just leave her here." The boy, he sounded scared but at the same time determined to do whatever it was he wanted to accomplish.

"You don't even know her." She was screaming now, as if her point would come across better that way.

He turned to her with a strange look in his eyes, "I didn't know _you_ either."

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

"Oi, wake up in there! We have to get outta here!" She could hear more banging and it was more frantic than before.

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

"Oi…" more banging "wake up we have to-"

_BAM _

"What the hell are you doing?!" he was yelling and sounded even more scared than before.

"You want to save her don't you?" A boy, but it wasn't the same one from before. He sounded calm and unaffected by everything going on around him.

"Yea but breaking the tank with a chair isn't what I was thinking. She could get hurt by the glass or something!"

"We don't have time for this." The other boy sounded slightly annoyed and impatient.

"Wait, don-"

_BAM_

_SHATTER_

_WHOOSH_

Water came flooding out as the glass holding the spherical tank together broke. Along with it came the body of a girl who couldn't have been older than nineteen. As she slid across the glass littered floor, the occupants of the room stepped back and were able to look at her more clearly.

She was coughing up water and trying unsuccessfully to hoist herself up by her arms at the same time. Still dripping wet, her beautiful long brown hair covered her naked body like a curtain, her head was bowed down as she was still coughing from being in the water for so long.

When she finally lifted her head, the occupants of the room could see the all too familiar look behind her glittering gold eyes, confusion.

"Wh…." her voice was ragged and horse from disuse, "whe-"

Before she could finish, a loud blaring alarm went off. The voice of the automated women sounded loudly through various panels all over the ceiling.

_RED ALERT. RED ALERT. RED ALERT. RED ALERT._

A boy with wild blonde hair and blue eyes, looked about eighteen, and dressed in nothing but a pair of gray cotton pants stepped forward towards the girl. She in kind tried to scoot away but couldn't due to her weak arms and the array of broken glass around her. In her frantic search for some kind of exit, she ended up cutting herself on the glass and fell unto her already bruised hands.

The blonde haired boy continued cautiously toward her, skipping and side-stepping over broken glass before he crouched down in front of her, wary of both her and the glass.

When he spoke to her, his voice was warm and soothing; he didn't want to frighten her any further.

"We need to go," when she did nothing but stare, he continued, "now."

Without looking away from her, he spoke, "Sakura, can you get the fire blanket next to the door? We have to get outta here."

A young girl of seventeen with shoulder length pink hair and just as striking green eyes went to get what was needed. A boy who looked about eighteen with short midnight spiky hair and jet black eyes stood off to the side as he watched the others work.

As the two finished their work, they joined the boy by the closed door. The blond haired boy had her, now covered, in his arms while the bubblegum haired girl had her arms crossed around her stomach.

"Sakura..." the boy with black hair didn't even have to finish, the girl seemed to know what was needed.

"Hai." Her voice was soft but tight with concentration as she closed her eyes and let everything around her go. She heard the steady breathing of the two next to her, and the frantic heartbeat of the girl in the blonde boy's arms. She heard everything.

"Sasuke….." her eyes remained closed as she continued to talk to the boy, "there are about twenty soldiers coming our way."

"Hn." His voice wasn't soothing or warm like the other boy, but cold and quiet.

Sakura opened her eyes and the blonde boy on the other side of Sasuke tightened his hold on her. Unlike before his voice wasn't soothing and warm, it was filled with anxiety and nervousness.

"Oi, how much time do we have?"

"Maybe three to five minutes," Sakura couldn't be sure but she knew they didn't have a lot of time to get out of there.

"Alright, so what do we do?"

They both turned to Sasuke as he did nothing but walk over to the wall opposite of them and lean against it with his eyes closed.

"We wait."

Sakura sighed and went to sit at his feet as she waited for what she knew would be an exhausting confrontation. The blonde haired boy, still holding the girl in his arms, stayed where he was and looked down at the girl in his care. She had been quiet through their whole conversation, just looking up at him with blank eyes.

He was startled for a moment, very aware of the fact that her eyes were no longer gold, and decided to store that bit of information away for a later date. He grinned widely at her and decided to ask an easy question.

"My name's Naruto, what's yours?" She didn't answer him; instead, she continued to stare blankly at him as if she didn't understand his question.

The silence stretched on for what seem like eternity, he'd almost given up on a reply but was pleasantly surprise when she answered.

"My…..name?" her voice was still hoarse, a sign of not being used in a long time but she sounded confused as well.

"Yea, your name, you hafta have a name." His tone was teasing but she didn't seem to take notice as she was too busy concentrating on something else.

Once again her dark eyes took on a blank empty appearance as she seemed to leave reality. Face slack and reveling nothing she seemed to be in another place completely, somewhere far away beyond the reach of anyone besides herself.

_The black and gold plaque on the glass before her read 1010. _

"_Yes, that is a lovely name is it not?" There was laughter and then nothing._

"TenTen…..my name…..is TenTen."

* * *

As always please read n' review

I need all the help and support I can get!!!!


	3. It's Time

**DISCLAMER: **I own nothing but this story and the idea..... regretfully : (

As he sat there on his bed meditating, he couldn't help but be on edge. The air in the all white room was most dissatisfying. The air was cold, frigid and brought gooseflesh to his pale skin. The air made the hair on his neck stand straight and the bones in his body shake.

What was this feeling? It was foreboding and seemed to be warning him of some kind of impending doom. Like the ache of being sick.

It wasn't so much an ache, more like a stomach virus, (though he wouldn't have known what that felt like as he couldn't remember ever being sick) it was along the lines of a clenching in his stomach from the inside out.

_This cannot be good if I am feeling __**it**__ at a time like this,_ he thought.

**It** had happened before; the stomach clenching and the uneasy feelings. He liked to call it a Premonition. It started out as an ache in his stomach and from there it would ascend to his forehead, then the images would appear.

It would be nonsense at first; little things here and there. But in due time, it would all start to come together and the pieces would start to fall into place. By then, it was usually too late to do any good. However he had learned, over time that meditating helped sort out the crazy images, making them easier to interpret.

That was why he was here now, among his starched white sheets, sitting in Lotus Pose, his back was straight, legs crossed and breathing even. Slowly, in and out, in and out, he continued to breathe.

_In_

_Out_

_In_

_Out_

Once he was centered, he saw his mind; a blank sheet of paper ready to be written on and have its depths explored. One more breathe and he was the-

"Neji-san?"

His back stiffened as did the rest of his body. The voice was timid and it sounded unsure as if interrupting him had been a mistake.

_Which it had_, he thought balefully. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Is there something you need, Yamanaka-san?" his voice, usually the epitome of calm held an air of annoyance.

Even though he was irritated at being interrupted, he didn't fail to realize that instead of being her usual loud and boisterous self, Ino was rather nervous, (clearly something she didn't normally do).

"Ano….." she trailed of as if not sure how to continue.

He popped open his moon colored eyes and took in the scene before him. Ocean blue eyes set off by blonde almost white hair was the first thing he saw. Ino stood there, dressed in her cotton blue tank top and long matching pants, nervously playing with the ends of her high ponytail.

He shifted his eyes to her left and sat up straighter. Behind her was Hinata, managing to look frightened and concerned all at the same time. She was pulling on her own tank top and shifting her lavender, gray eyes around, looking at anything but him. Her short violet locks seemed to glow a deep purple under the translucent lights.

"Neji, it's time," the words were drawn out as if they were too painful to speak.

To Ino's right, there stood Shikamaru who was about the same age as him, wearing the same cotton blue pants he was. His hands were behind his head lazily, slightly messing up his brown hair which was pulled back in a ponytail resembling a pineapple

At sight of the lazy genius Neji gracefully unfolded his legs and stood up from his bed. He then proceeded to stretch his stiff muscles, and gave a slight sigh when he was rewarded with a satisfying 'pop'.

"It seems the time has come for our escape" he stated, the smirk dancing upon his pale lips did not, at all, mess up his handsome features.

"Yeah, but how do you suppose we do it?" Ino with her attitude intact was back to her normal self; blunt and loud.

_It's been years since we were brought here_, she thought.

How many years? Even Ino didn't know. She had given up counting the number of months after she was brought here. She often wondered if they would ever make it out of the hell hole they called home.

"To put it bluntly," Shikamaru rolled his eyes at this, "we've honestly never been beyond this room besides down the hall. Other than that, everything else is blocked off."

Without removing her eyes from Neji, she slapped Shikamaru on the chest reminding him that she really did have all seeing eyes. Neji's smirk widened just a bit before he turned his emotionless eyes towards his cousin, who was twiddling her thumbs.

The other two turned toward the direction he was looking and Ino couldn't help but gape.

"Her?" she shouted, pointing her finger rudely in the direction of the nervous Hinata.

"No offense," Neji raised his eyebrow at this and Shikamaru was off to the side snickering

"but I doubt that Hinata would or even could hurt a fly."

She turned to Hinata looking slightly apologetic but at the same time determined.

"Hinata, you know as well as I do that when we leave here there aren't going to be butterflies and lollipops out there to greet us. We'll be up against something that won't think twice about killing us."

"Ino," Shikamaru knew what she spoke was the truth but he still feared for her safety as

Neji was rather protective of Hinata.

When he turned his mud colored eyes towards Neji, what he saw surprised him. Neji stood arms crossed over his bare toned chest, seemingly agreeing with what Ino was saying. As if sensing Shikamaru's gaze, Neji turned toward him and gave a slight nod.

"Iie, it is time for her to understand exactly what we are up against. If she dies, at least it would not be an ignorant death," although he said the words coldly with no feeling at all, everyone present knew he said those words out of respect for Hinata's well being.

Shikamaru sighed, uncrossed his arms and left them to hang limply by his bare side.

"Kill or be killed Hinata," Ino stated coldly, "that's how it is."

Hinata had the sinking feeling that she was being ganged up on. As she looked from Ino to Neji to Shikamaru, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Hurt because they didn't seem to have an ounce of faith in her.

_No, _she thought, _if they didn't believe in you, they wouldn't be telling you this. They just want what's best for you. You can be strong; this is what you were made for. _

"Do you understand, Hinata?" Shikamaru's voice was considerably warmer than both Ino and Neji's.

She looked around at the faces before her; they were her friends, her family and they wouldn't let any harm befall her. Just like she would protect them any way she could.

She walked over to the door of the room and put her palm out before her. Her hand felt so cold against the harsh yet smooth metal. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could see the small grains and particles of earth compressed so tightly together that they formed the metal before her.

Without a second thought she willed the particles to expand.

_BOOM_

The wall in front of her was gone; turned into nothing but dust.

She turned to the people behind her and nodded her head softly.

"H-Hai," her voice was soft and almost hesitant, but it was still strong in its own right.

Even though the features of Neji's face never changed, she could still see the approval in his ivory colored eyes. He nodded his head to the others in the room and proceeded to walk out of the solitary room.

Without stopping or turning around, his voice still carried to the rest of them, "Ikou."

Behind him, Ino jumped up and pumped her fist in the air and 'whooped' loudly.

"Let's go kick some ass!"

Shikamaru sighed loudly, "Mendoukusai."

Hinata smiling slightly and followed the others out of the room with only one thought in her head.

_They would live on, and they would win. _

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this kind of new and updated version

Please read n' review, tell me what you liked and didn't like and I'll do what I can about it.

kyakya991


End file.
